


shades of blue left behind

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, for the aesthetic, maybe ooc but there isn't much characterization in the first place, more poetic than anything, not beta read i'd do that if i could, this is pretty abstract so interpret the story as you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which kei discovers that bleach leaves behind only remnants of the color it absorbs.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	shades of blue left behind

tsukishima kei was blue, always icy and hazy. 

for most of his life, kei had been a deep blue that was hard to see through. he had been a somber navy, sometimes easily mistaken for the black of the night sky. words would endlessly sink beneath his opaque surface, lingering around and floating in the deepest parts of his mind. 

kei had been a royal blue, a sky blue. the people around him had given and taken darkness as they entered and exited his life. his hue constantly changed.

yamaguchi was the purest bright white, so crisp, so clean, so trustworthy, so welcoming. he bleached kei.

kei became a pale blue, still icy and hazy, but with yamaguchi, he was so limpid. he wore his emotions so visibly. for the longest time, kei was unchanging and he was delicate. 

perhaps kei was too blinded by yamaguchi’s radiance and the stars that danced across his cheeks to realize that when you submerge something in bleach it comes out weaker; damaged.

when something is bleached, it’s harshly stripped of its color. when something is bleached it becomes lifeless.

yamaguchi left kei dappled. splotches of the different hues of blue that he had been acquainted with over his lifetime decorated the limpid, delicate, lifeless blue that yamaguchi created.

kei was opalescent; ever-changing. as the days went by his washed out base took on different shades of blue, but anything that masked his lifeless canvas ultimately faded.

if yamaguchi crossed his mind, and he thought about the stars that had danced across his cheeks or the way he had looked at kei like he hung the moon, his blue could have easily been mistaken for the black of the night sky again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! this is my first published work (haikyuu!! or otherwise) but i have been working on some things for a while. the rest of my drafts are longer than this and more plot driven, so i hope to share them soon. i stumbled upon this shorter piece (it's an old concept, but i practically rewrote it) and i was really eager to put my writing out there. i hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
